Deep Impacts
by Gommodore64
Summary: After the events of "The Verge of Death", Professor Calamitous has unleashed a massive plan that will be more than a threat to the world, and he's not alone. Can Jimmy and his friends stop him before it's too late? A tidbit of JC and SL on the side.
1. A Plot For Revenge

Chapter 1: A Plot For Revenge

 **Professor Calamitous Secret Lair**

 **Professor Calamitous's POV**

It had been 4 months since the previous attack I did on Retroville. I almost succeeded in killing my arch enemy Jimmy Neutron. Unfortunately by some turn of events, he and his friends were able to drive me off. I stare at the giant capsule in front of me. It was an incomplete body that used to be Meldar. He was excecuted by his people after the uprising lead by 'you know who'. I secretly admired his power to manupulate the fabric of time itself. I aquired his body and DNA once they threw his corpse into space and put it into this body. It's been in this capsule to keep him preserved for the time being.

I need a power source in order to revive him and make him loyal to me. I've been across the web for one to suit my needs. After months of search, there was a rumor of a stone called the "Vision Sapphire" at a place called Shangri-Llama. Wait... It's located only miles away from the mountain I fought Jimmy and Jet Fusion just over four years ago. Once I get that stone, I can finish my weapon and I'll be able to destroy Jimmy Neutron and his pesky friends that get in my way.

Wait a minute. I can't go and just take it. There are hundreds of ninjas there ready for anything that gets in the way. The only thing I really have right now are the nanobots. I don't think they can even stand a chance against them... Don't the nanobots have a sort of technology to delete people?

"Nanobots, come here!" I call them.

"What is your command, O great one?" They both ask simultaneously.

"I need you two to delete all those ninjas that are protecting that power source," I say.

"Uhh... yeah, our former creator got rid of the delete button in our UFO." the lean nanobot said.

"That's why I added a weapon onto it to permenantly vaporize anything it gets in contact with, so go down there and get me that stone." I order them.

"Yes sir," the two of them say as the leave the base in their miniture UFO.

This is only the beginning of what's to be put into action. My ultimate plan will surely end those five, and anyone who would dare stand in my way.

 **To be continued...**


	2. An Early Attack

Chapter 2: An Early Attack

 **Shangri-Llama**

 **Yoo-Yee's POV**

It has been a usual day getting myself stronger and stronger for a potential rematch with the chosen one they call Sheen. Indeed it has been a few years since our last encounter, and I have accepted him as the "chosen one" now, but he cheated. I would've had it if it wasn't for that blond girl that flew out of nowhere.

Anyway, I guess I'll have to settle for number 2 for the time being. Life has been quite calm otherwise. All I've done since then was practice to become even stronger and tend to protecting the Vision Sapphire. It is how we kept this place hidden except to some, but if anyone tries to attack and take it, I'll be ready for them.

All of the sudden, the bell rang out of nowhere, snapping me and my friends out of our meditation and thoughts. Something must be up. I go see one of the monks to see what was up.

"A robot army is heading over here," I hear one of them say.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" I said as I swiftly jump from roof to roof to the outskirts to fight the robots. Fighting them had been a bit of a breeze. There were maybe a hundred of them around our size. Our people fought alongside me and we were able to take down the robots one-by-one. It was a bit of a walk in the park. I could do this all day...

 **N-1's POV**

We were given our orders to retrieve the artifact while the ninjas were distracted by the robots. Thankfully, our new master still decided to give us the Saucer. Once we arrived we snuck past a lot of them easily. We found the location of it hidden behind two guards. They found us quite easily and were about to attack us.

"N-2! Destroy the targets!" I told him.

He complained, "What makes you thinks you think you can call the shots?" Right after he said that, our craft took a hit. With no further hesitation, he fired the weapon, vaporizing the guards in front of us to oblivion.

Afterwards, we blasted the door open and took the Vision Stone in our craft.

"Lord Calamitous, I aquired the object," I said.

"No, I did! Stop taking credit!" N-2 argued.

"Enough!" Professor Calamitous shouted over the intercom. "There's no time to bicker. Get out of there before they find out!"

"But sir there are 24 guards right in front of us. They must've found out," I said.

"Then use its power," He said almost too quickly.

"Wait? How?" N-2 asked.

"Just touch it and it'll turn your thoughts into reality," he said.

We did just as he told us to and touched the crystal in front of us...

 **Yoo-Yee's POV**

Hmm... This fight was almost too easy. At the rate we're plowing through the robots, we'll be done in the next minute or so. All of the sudden, everything went all white for a few seconds. I would've said something, but we knew to be stealthy.

Once the smoke cleared up, it showed hundreds by the thousands of robots. Impossible. They must've stolen the artifact. We're doomed.

We kept pushing on to fight, but with little success. After a while, one of the robots knocked the wind out of me and I fell to the grassy ground. I got a good look at the sky, and it looked more cloudy than earlier. I also took a look aroud me, and saw my brethren get taken down and killed. I started to get up to fight a little more, but one of the ninjas grabbed my shoulder.

"There are too many of them. You gotta get outta here and warn the chosen one was well as the rest of the world of this threat," He instructed me. I started to protest, but it was against the code, so I ran.

As I fought my way out I felt regretful in leaving everyone I knew behind. I hope my sister will be okay. Once I am almost out of the robots' way I turned to see my home covered in fire with robots surrounding the area. This is awful. Whoever did this will pay.

I remember that we had helicopter that could transport people. I found it a few miles away from my home. I piloted it once before, so I knew the basics to get out of there. Once I had the helicopter up in the air on its way to Texas in autopilot, I realized that I had wounds on my left leg, both of my arms, a few scrapes, and a bruise on my face. Nothing serious or fatal though.

I should rest for the time being. The challenge I just faced has yet to begin.


	3. A Calm Summer Ending

Chapter 3: Summer Ending

 **Jimmy's Backyard**

 **Jimmy's POV**

It's been 124 days since I was almost killed, but between then and now, I have never felt more alive. This was thanks to my rival, and now girlfriend, Cindy Vortex. Ever since we confessed that day, we felt so open to each other regardless of what other people thought. Wether it would be revisiting the island, travelling across space, working together on experiments, or simply hanging out, we'd be happy as long as we're together. I know I would disagree with that statement when I was younger, but it's true. Sure, school was in the way, but hey more time to be with her. We also told our parents about it, and my family was supportive. Cindy's mom was skeptical at first, but afterwards we really got to know each other and she approved of me.

Currently, I'm having a nice picnic outside with Cindy at 6:30pm. At first I wanted to go to Niagara Falls, but she insisted on staying here. I brought some Purple Flurp, potato chips, and various fruits (courtesy of mom). Cindy brought some homemade sandwiches and a blanket to support the ground. After having a nice meal, we decided to rest on the blanket holding hands, staring up into the sky that was starting to darken.

"Can't believe senior year is starting tomorrow," I said sadly.

"I know right?" Cindy responded. "It seemed like yesterday we were just heading to Paris right after getting out of school."

"There were a lot of adventures we went on over the past couple months. They're all coming to an end."

"Don't say that. We still got one year left to determine who is the smartest, and we obviously know who is going to win for good."

"Yup. I'm going to win this."

"You?! I was talking about me, you nitwit."

"Even if you were, I'm gonna win!"

"No you're not," Cindy said as we slowly inch our faces closer.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! I obviously will win this- MMPH!" Cindy kissed me, catching me off guard.

"You sure don't know when to stop talking, do you?" Cindy said against my lips. We stayed that way for the next 3 minutes until she pulled away. We felt so happy and so calm as the stars in the sky would start to shine and what was left of the day was beginning to vanish. "Despite how we started, I love you, you cute little dork," She said while touching the tip of my nose.

"I'm not exactly little anymore you know." I responded. "I love you too by the way."

After that we talked a bit more, looked at constellations and being in a calm embrace. Eventually it was time for her to leave.

"I gotta go. Can't go to school without a full night's rest," she told me as she hugged and pecked me. After that she left waving.

I waved back. "May the smartest student win tomorrow." I decided to go inside and get ready for bed. I got this feeling that this will be an action packed school year ahead of me.


	4. An Urgent Warning

Chapter 4: An Urgent Warning

 **Retroville, TX at 7:30pm**

 **Sheen's POV**

I had been coming back from a nice vacation from Zeenu. I decided to visit some friends and I took Carl and Libby with me. Everyone else was too busy with other plans. It brought back some memories from when I first crash landed on the planet. Before you ask, I didn't crash land this time. Before I left, Jimmy taught me how to fly this ship properly a few months back, so it was smooth sailing getting there and back.

When I first returned a few years ago, Nesmith and I parted ways, because we had different goals in mind. He wanted to further his research at NASA. Anyway, I was steering the wheel and it was a pretty silent ride back.

"Thanks for the trip Sheen," Libby said happily.

"Yeah, it was good seeing my doppy gamer," Carl said.

"Don't you mean doppleganger?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, that." Carl said. "Anyway, It's sad that we have to go to school the next day."

"Yeah, I just hope we can still do stuff like this before we graduate high school by the end of the year," I said trying to keep people's hopes up. As they continue talking, I turn on the ship's communicator to talk to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy. It's me Sheen, we're heading for the landing area near your lab. Do I have clearence?"

"Hey Sheen. Long time, no chat. Let me get the landing pad ready for you guys to land." I hear Jimmy's voice while I slow my ship a bit. A few moments later, I hear his voice again. "All set. You guys are good to land." I slow my ship and descend to the landing area which is underground where his lab is. After we land, I open the door of the rocket to let the others out.

"Hey guys, it's been a while," Jimmy said as he welcomed us into his lab.

"Jimmy!" We all say in unison, as we run to him and give a brief group hug, after that, we all fist bumped each other.

"How's it going?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh we got stories to tell," I said.

"But how about tomorrow?" Carl yawned. "I'm tired."

"I agree." Libby said as she stretched a bit. "It's been a long trip back."

"Let's talk later," Jimmy said. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good seeing you guys back though."

Once we were outside at 8:15, we decided to part ways. Once Carl left, I gave Libby a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight to you too Ultralover," Libby said as she pulled me into an embrace and then left. Eventually, I was about to go to my house, but since I wasn't all that tired, I decided to head for the park. It felt pretty soothing as a nice end of summer. I was there for a half an hour, so I was thinking of getting up to leave when suddenly...

"Ahem!" a voice called out.

"GAH! Who are you!?" I stand up looking at a silhouette of someone about my height.

"You remember me? I was the man you faced back in Shangri-Llama." He said, showing himself. "You are the chosen one I presume?"

"Yoo-Yee? Look if you're looking for a rematch, I'm tired right now so maybe over the weekend." I respond not feeling up to it.

"It's not about the rematch, but I bring a warning about what's to come in the coming days."

"What are you mean by warning?"

"I come to warn you that..." All of a sudden I got a brief flash of light, "Something's behind you!"

I turn around to see a twonkie monster almost twice as tall as me swing its arm to attack me, but I jump out of the way just in the nick of time.

"What's that doing here?" I ask. "I thought they were all launched into an ice comet."

"I don't know, but it could be linked to what I have been through," Yoo-Yee said.

"I can put him in its place," I say swinging a punch at him. The swing ultimately misses and the twonkie grabs me and throws me across the field right next to a river.

"Let me handle this," Yoo-Yee told me as he took a crack at it. While he did last longer he was thrown right next to me. "Sheen. You said you fought that thing before right? Isn't there some weakness to it?"

"Apparently my singing," I told him. "While I sing abnoxiously, you can take it down."

"Got it!" he said.

I was singing All-Star from Smash Mouth causing it to be tired. Once it was starting to fall asleep, Yoo-Yee and I both did uppercuts to the monster causing it to fall. Before it completely fell however, it flashed and disappeared without a trace.

"Why did it just disappear like that? Why are you here? What in the name of Ultralord is happening!?" I ask annoyed with all the confusion.

"This all is gonna tie in to the war that'll start. Back where I lived a similar expirence happen, but there were thousands of living machinery showing up out of nowhere killing most of the ninjas, and putting the survivors in the prison." He explained, "We were also tasked with guarding an artifact called the Vision Sapphire. I don't fully know about it, but it was said to alter one's perception of things."

"So what does this mean?"

"Since it was stolen, it could be dangerous to wipe out anyone at will, but that's all I know."

"Yet you came to me of all people. I didn't know about anything until it was too late. My involvement could be important to what'll happen." I say figuring this out.

"Yes, that's why I came to you. What's your point?"

"I will get very involved in the situation, and maybe I'll take the lead when things get too tough." I say being ready for anything.

"Only time will tell with what'll really happen. Let's go warn the others!"

"Sure! First though, I'll go to bed since I'm bushed." I say yawning.

"Admittingly, I am too. Is it okay if I hit up your place?" Yoo-Yee asked.

"Sure," I said. After saying that, we both headed home.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. A New Villain

Chapter 5: A "New" Villain

 **Professor Calamitous Secret Lair**

 **11:24PM**

 **Professor Calamitous's POV**

Ugh... Things aren't going well for me at all... It's been 2 days since I got ahold of this crystal. My plan was to mix this crystal's illusions with Meldar's power to make the ultimate weapon, but Meldar's body can't be fixed. It's not like I can just get someone to a ginea pig to obtain this power and be loyal to me all the same.

As I sit around pondering who'd be willing to mix powers to make a different reality with the power to manipulate the universe, my mind keeps going to dead ends. None of the League of Villains would fit that category. I would use it on myself, but I don't think that would end well.

All of a sudden to snap me out of my thoughts, I suddenly hear the some loud breaking noises. I turn to see where the sound was coming from, and I surprisingly I see none other than my despised nemesis Jimmy Neutron standing a few feet in front of me smirking at me.

"Jimmy Neutron! How'd you find me so easily!?" I ask clearly desperate for an answer, but all he did was smirk at me. I now get a good look at him. He looks kinda different than I remembered. His whippy dip hairdo is changed into a hairdo with two smaller points on the top. His eyebrows are a tad longer too.

"I am not who you think I am, professor," he said with a dark and intimidating voice.

"Nice try, but I obviously know it's you," but I wasn't fully sure.

"I'm not surprised that you believe so," he said. "Do you recall that time when there were two earths?"

"Yes, everything here was vanishing."

"I made that planet. Unfortunately however, my plans were foiled by Jimmy, causing my cloned evil earth to plunge into a shadow realm. I however escaped, given time to seek revenge on the science boy." He explained.

"So, why did you come to me?" I ask curiously for my involvement in his revenge. "And if you're not Jimmy, then who are you?"

"I do not have a real name, but for the time, you can call me Evil Jimmy. As for why I'm here, my reasons are simple. I know that you are Jimmy's nemesis, so I'd think I could get some information out of you."

"I got a better idea on defeating a common foe." I suggest evily having and idea. "I'll give you ultimate powers, in return for permanent alligance to me."

"Why do you think that's a good idea? I could just easily kill you easily with that power."

"Because if you do betray me, I can my nanobots to delete you from existance."

"Hmm... Alright. I'll be loyal to you." We shook hands on it.

"Okay. Go climb into that life size container, and ultimate power will be yours." I said directing him over there. Once he was inside, I put an even amount of Meldar's blood on both sides of the outside of the container. After that, I put the Vision Sapphire on top of the container. Then I pressed various buttons and everything was powering up. The blood was emptying into Evil Jimmy's bloodstream, with the sapphire slowly merging with him. At this point in time, Evil Jimmy became unconsious, but that was a mere side-effect.

Once my weapon was done. I look to Evil Jimmy, inside the container. His clothes have changed from what looked like Jimmy's clothes, to a grey armor sort of clothing. Since the power was too much for him to handle, he cannot breathe in normal air anymore, but now has an intimidating mask to bring all fear. ( **No not Darth Vader** ) He's still passed out since he needed the energy to be synched into him. I will no longer call him 'Evil Jimmy'. He will now be known as Zeallous.

I start pacing around for a bit and start monologuing with a seething voice. "You might want to prepare yourself Jimmy...My weapon full of years of hatred towards you is almost complete. All of my defeats in the past years, will be paid back to you more than you can imagine. My long awaited dream of world domination will, no... I will conquer the universe with this kind of power, starting with you Jimmy Neutron..." I then break out into an evil laugh.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. A Seemingly Calm Day

Chapter 6: A Seemingly Calm Day

 **Retroville, TX**

 **3:50PM**

 **Jimmy's POV**

The first day of school was relatively a nice breeze, albeit slow since all the teachers did was talk about what that class had to offer. Only one of AP class was interesting since there was a day one quiz, but it was almost too easy.

School had just ended for the day and Carl decided for the three of us to hit the Candy Bar afterwards. Currently, Sheen was telling us the story as we were walking there. I was interested by what they did, but I won't go into detail. Once we were inside, we sat down at our usual booth.

"So that's how our bizzare adventure went," Sheen finished the story. "What did you do over summer?"

"Nothing much," I responded. "Just went on a few dates here and there."

"And to think after all these years of you two constantly arguing, that you two would end up together Jim." Carl said.

"What can I get for you three jokers today? Yeah." Sam came and took our orders.

"I'll have a double carmel fudge sundae," Carl stated.

"I'll go with cake batter," Sheen said.

"I'll take a cookies and cream," I told him.

A half an hour later after eating the ice cream, we decided to go to a Dave And Busters that opened up recently. We played a lot of Terminator Salvation. Well... Sheen and I did, Carl was playing some crane game (He should know by now thos things are frauds). We got the third highest score on the leaderboard right under... Cindy? HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO GET A HIGHER SCORE IN SINGLE PLAYER THAN SHEEN AND I DID IN MULTIPLAYER!? I'll get better next time.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sheen shouted. "CARL STOP WASTING OUR MONEY! YOU'RE THE MAIN REASON WE KEEP RENEWING OUR CARDS!"

"No Sheen! It's because you guys keep playing that dumb shooter game!" Carl retorted.

I facepalm myself. And they think the arguements I have with Cindy are pointless. Anyway, better stop this before it gets out of hand. "Guys. I know something both of you would like to play."

"And that is..." they say in unison.

"How about that Mario Kart game? It's 4-player." I offer.

"You're on!" Sheen says.

 **5:00PM**

After a pretty fun afternoon with them, we decided to part ways after walking back to our neighborhood.

"Glad to see you guys are back, I missed times like this." I told them.

"Don't worry Jim. We'll make this year it's fullest." Carl said.

Sheen looked like he was deep in thought once Carl left. "Something up Sheen? You've been silent since we've left Dave and Busters."

"Huh? Oh. I feel like I should tell you something, but I can't remember what it was."

"Lemme help." I offer. "Is it something Ultralord related?"

"No." Sheen stated. "From what I remember maybe it was something that'll take place soon."

"What is it?" I ask.

"WAIT! I remember. I was something bad will happen soon, and it envolves you!"

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"Jimbo! Come in the house. Your dinner is ready!" Hugh called out.

"Well. See ya. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Sheen said. As I was walking I could hear him mumble, "try to stay alive."

After having dinner, I was on the computer applying for scholarships. All of a sudden, my phone was ringing. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Neutron! Where've you been!? I called you 37 times." Cindy asks with a bit of a pressing manner. I then realize I left my phone at home. Whoops.

"Sorry. I was at Dave and Busters with Carl and Sheen. I guess I left my phone at home by mistake. What's wrong?" I explained.

"It's fine, but didn't you hear the news? Some sort of robots are surging into the city! I'm holding them off all I can, but I need you here now!"

"Hold on Cindy! I'm on my way!" I tell her.

"Alright! but please hurry!" She stated and hung up.

I then go and grab my watch and zero gravity shoes and bail straight for the door, unaware of what may happen.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. A Downward Turn

Chapter 7: A Downward Turn

 **Downtown Retroville**

 **6:00 PM**

 **Cindy's POV**

It had been an okay day coming back to school for the senior year, until all this happened. I was shopping and catching up with Libby, when all these robots came out of nowhere start to attack the civilians. Libby and I took cover when I called Jimmy earlier. Seriously, he took forever to answer. If he missed the last call, which he did answer by the way, he would've had a serious talk with me. Most of the people evacuated the area, but the military hasn't showed up yet.

We were hiding with a couple other people for a while, but eventually the robots found us and were ready to fire at us at any second. I was fighting them off while the other 12 or so people could evacuate in time, but there was no where to go. Suddenly a flash of a red laser cut through a couple of the robots from above. Next thing I see are Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen jump on to the robots pinning them down, and throwing punches, except Sheen which has Jimmy's Laser Sword. Goddard was firing numerous weapons at some of the robots as he was arriving. Libby and I followed suit and I started using my kirate moves on them. Eventually the robots in that area were wiped out and the people got away safely. Our day wasn't done yet though. We saw Professor Calamitous staring at us from a distance.

"Is everyone here okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Ow my scapula." Carl responded in pain. Sometimes I think he over exaggerates it.

"Those were some sweet fighting moves!" Sheen said excitedly.

"I'm good. Not how I wanted to spend my first day back." Libby said.

"Ugh thanks Neutron. Would've been nicer if you showed up sooner though," I scoffed. If only he answered the first time.

"Stuff like this happens often though," Carl said.

"Okay, this ends right now Calamitous," Jimmy said while referring to the derranged scientist.

"Actually Jimmy, the end is for you, once you get a taste of my new power!" Calamitous said. I could tell something was about to happen, but it was too late. After shrugging, Jimmy ran straight for him and was about to land a hit. Out of nowhere the hit was blocked. The person who blocked it surprised me the most though.

"Nick... Why?" Jimmy asked slightly afraid. His question was only recieved by a glare. Suddenly, three more enemies jumped in. "The Junkman!? and the Twonkie I faced years ago on the comet? Robofiend!? How'd you get here? What in Pukin' Pluto is happening!?"

Just to make things more confusing a new body teleported in. He looked around Neutron's height, but had a dark blue armor all over him. You could also see a dark aura around it. "Everyone. Get out of here!" Jimmy said.

"B-but we're a team," Carl said.

"I'll protect you all. Just get out of here!" He said.

"No way! I'm staying!" I said

"You guys have to if you are to live. Please." Jimmy said almost pretty sad. Next thing I knew, he pulled me in for a kiss, but then pulled away. I also noticed that he took the laser sword from Sheen. Carl and Libby got away quickly enough, except Sheen and I who hid to see what'll happen next.

First thing happend, was that Jimmy ran for the dark blue figure, but the figure swiftly moved to the side, before Jimmy could swing the sword at him.

"What the... how'd you move that quickly?" I could hear Jimmy ask in awe. The figure was now floating 10 or so feet in the air. Jimmy tried to jump to him with his zero gravity shoes, but the figure grabbed him and swiftly threw him to a building wall making Jimmy fall, but he was still kicking since the shoes slowed him down.

"Goddard. What sort of power is he using?" Jimmy asked desperately while getting up.

"DATA CORRUPT! POWER UNKNOWN," Goddard said.

Out of nowhere, the twonkie, Nick, Junkman, Robofiend, and the dark figure were all throwing hits at Jimmy with all of them hitting. The last hit caused him to fall again. I could see him struggling to get up, but falling unconcious.

"Well done team!" Calamitous. "I finally defeated Jimmy Neutron. Zeallous! have your team teleport him elsewhere. I have my own business to attend to."

"Neutron!" I shouted. I tried to run to him to grab him, but it was too late, Jimmy, along with Calamitous, Nick (that traitor) and the others teleported out of there. I looked up for a second to see that the dark figure was still around, and the military showed up.

I saw Goddard fire all sorts of weapons at the figure, but he just waved them off, and fired a blast back to Goddard causing him to be blown to smitherens. I was gonna try to attack, but a hand grabbed me back. It was Sheen. "I know you want to rescue him, but there's nothing we can do now."

"This is General Abercrombie! Surrender now, or you'll be blasted away!" He said.

"Drop your useless army... and die" a menacing voice said, presumably from the so called Zeallous. He fired a laser from his hand wiping out the whole army in a swift stroke. I was shocked beyond words of his power.

I found the laser sword on the ground. I went to grab it with nobody stopping me this time, but my whole body felt numb from what I experienced. I took the sword, and then I heard him again.

"I can sense your fear..." He said evily. "A strong heart that fell into despair because you lost a certain someone."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"It is luscious," he said firing a blast near me causing me to trip. I never felt so weak before.

"The shaking of fear... The urge to cry... If you do well, I'll let you go."

"Not now!" Sheen said, as he grabbed me and took Jimmy's jetpack, and we flew off. Zeallous didn't chase after us, but I could hear his haunting laugh... I just home Jimmy isn't dead... No he can't be,

"What..." I start to ask.

"This day has been hard on us, but stay with me, and we can fix all this." Sheen said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. A Familiar Band Of Space Pirates

Chapter 8: A Familiar Band of Space Pirates

 **Nearing Earth's Orbit**

 **August 27 (2 weeks after the incident)**

 **1:00 PM**

 **Zix's POV**

We've been searching for rare gems for the past few years, (Well, most of our lives actually since that's the only way we get money) and since our radar caught some strange activity coming from Earth and we might find the stone we've been searching for, the Vision Sapphire. That sort of stone could provide us some insane money. I don't fully know what its capabilities though. Very few are in existence, and only a few people know what it actually does.

Since it's at Earth, we might as well pay Jimmy and his friends a visit. It's been a few years since we last saw them fighting against the League of Villains. After that celebration at the Candy Bar, we decided to leave in search for more treasure. They are an admirable group of heroes that never give up, no matter what.

"We are now in the planet's orbit," Travoltron said.

"I can't wait to see those cute little kids!" Tee shouted with glee.

"Me neither, but our priority is the treasure." I explained. "Once we have the treasure, we can go visit them."

In the distance I could see some sort of space station in the planet's orbit. Next thing I see is some sort of starship squadrons coming our way. As soon as we notice them, they started to open fire.

"There's so many of them! What are we going to do!?" Travoltron complained.

I tried holding them off for a little while, being able to take most of them down. Eventually one of them was able to attack the engines, causing us to crash down to the planet's surface with starships gunning us down.

"This isn't the welcome party we were expecting fool!" Tee said.

"You don't say?" I retorted.

After losing them in the clouds, I try finding a safe place to land. The best I could find, was a small lake to crash at. After crashing, We came out of our now destroyed McSpankies ship. All around us we could see about a hundred armed robots marching toward us. It was quite a fight to put up, and after a while, we became out of breath to continue on. There were twenty left about to fire at us. We were about to accept our fate, until we say some sort of laser fire from above take out the robots. We look up to see a hovercar of some sort descending. I was able to recognize the three faces that were in there. From what I remember, I believe their names were Sheen, Libby, and Cindy. They looked pretty much the same, except 6 years older and different clothes.

"Good shooting," Sheen said to Libby. He then directed attention to us. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys, but we need to save the reunions for later. More of these robots will come soon so follow my lead."


	9. A Struggle To Move Forward

Chapter 9: We Have To Carry On Without Them

 **Jimmy's Lab**

 **October 8th**

 **4:30 PM**

 **After Jimmy was defeated, Calamitous and his new army took over the world very easily. These next months have been a struggle for any survivors, but they managed to form a resistance under a new leader to make things right once again...**

 **Normal POV**

Tee just entered Jimmy's Lab, feeling depressed. "Calamitous' army can't be stopped in any fools! What can we do!? With the fudge-head gone, everyone became scaredy cats and won't fight!"

"What're we going to do if you turn timid as well Tee?" Yoo Yee questioned. "You're the strongest of the bunch at this point in time."

"I sometimes have dreams that Neutron could still be alive. Maybe he could be...?" Cindy hoped.

"I want to believe so too Cindy, but this is reality," Yoo Yee responded as Cindy remembered the incident like it was yesterday, but she wanted to believe otherwise since. "Jimmy is gone Cindy. Carl is too... his whereabouts are unknown. Right now, we have to carry on without them."

"That's right," Zix said. "Over the past two months we've been wishing for that miracle, but it looks like it's up to us to create that 'miracle'."

"Everyone is terrified by Calamitous' army." Yoo Yee stated as he walked closer to the rest of the group. "In order to encourage them, we have to show them that it doesn't just take numbers to win."

"But there aren't people who are not afraid." Travolitron stated. "We just have to get their attention in some way, right?"

"There are indeed survivors in Retroville's ruins." Yoo Yee said. "Probably everywhere else too. We may help them rise up."

As the conversation continued, Sheen walked in. He's changed since the incident. He's not as hyper as he used to be and he started to take things very seriously, but he still cares for his friends. That's why he's respected, but people are surprised that this is the same person as the hyperactive Ultralord Freak.

"Sheen. How's the situation on the war?" Libby asked.

"Seeing that you're all okay is good news alone." Sheen responded as he walked toward the main table that this meeting was gathered at. "US defenses have been eradicated by Calamitous' armada. According to the report, the defense squad was taken out by that prick who killed Jimmy..." Everyone either shakes heads, or looks down frowning. "Sorry. I keep being reminded of that when I say it. I could only shiver looking at Zeallous, but that shouldn't bring us down."

"On the other side of news, my spy said that many survivors are being held hostage in the space station that Calamitous made a while back. Cindy, I need you to sneak into Vandenberg Air Force Base to grab on of Calamitous' shuttles. Libby, I need you to stay at communications. Everyone else, let's get going. Let's take back our world!"

"Sheen wait!" Cindy said. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"You can sneak through places faster that the rest of us. Once you get to the shuttle, activate a beacon to get the rest of our attention and we'll head into space. We're depending on you." Sheen said. "And... I'm sure Jimmy would want you to carry on for him."

Cindy nodded. Even she thought of Sheen a little differently over time. She actually looked up to him after saving her life. Now, she had to go to the air base to get a ship to rescue some prisoners. _Perhaps I'll find him... Just maybe..._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Assistance From Another Universe

Assistance From Another Universe

 **The Ruins Of Retroville**

 **October 8th**

 **5:24 PM**

 **Carl's POV**

It had been a few months since I saw Jimmy get hurt, then taken away. I want to believe he is still alive somewhere, but day by day, my hopes dwindle. Over the years, I have learned a few things from ol' Jim. I know the very basics of science, and I'm slightly smarter than the average being. I ran away as soon as the incident happened. I saw no one else since. I was alone. I took refuge underground. I probably need a shower, but that doesn't matter now. I gotta figure out a way to stop all this from getting worse. When I came out earlier, I came across Goddard. He had manual tools to fix him up in his side compartment. I've been trying to fix him for a few hours now. Just gotta turn this last bolt and...

"Ah, no good," I say in dismay. "It's not moving. I don't know where the bad spot is Goddard. I'm sorry I wasn't as smart as your master." A tear flows down my cheek as I am saying this. I hear heavy footsteps coming closer behind me. I turn around to see a giant Twonkie monster definitely looking at me and ready to slaughter me at any second.

"What?!" I exclaim taking steps backwards. My adrenaline was making me crazy. I started saying things that might have helped, but I felt crazy for ever saying this. "Jimmy! If you are still alive, please HELP!" My fear was getting the better of me at this point.

The Twonkie monster was about to swing an arm against me. All of a sudden, I hear a vaguely familiar *poof* noise coming from nearby. I hear lighter faster footsteps getting close to where I was. I then heard a blast and a groan of the Twonkie monster falling down. I then heard the footsteps closer to me.

"Jimmy?" I asked uncertainly. I turn around to see the lower part of the man who saved me. He was wearing blue jeans and silver shoes. It's gotta be him.

"Jimmy... you're alive!" I said happily.

"What? I'm not Jimmy!" The person told me.

"Huh? Wait. If you're not Jimmy, then who are you?" I ask curiously.

"I'll give you one guess." I was looking up a little further and I saw that the man had two buck teeth and had a purple t-shirt and hat. Though he had brown hair and blue eyes which threw me off. I also noticed that the Twonkie had disappeared entirely.

"Eustace!?" I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask unsafely since we're enemies.

"What!? NO! I'm Timmy! Timmy Turner!." he said. Then it hit me. I haven't seen him since early middle school days.

"Small headed Jimmy!? How'd you get here?" I ask in shock.

"Long story short, I was fighting the anti-fairies with Cosmo and Wanda. Unfortunately, they got captured and the next thing I know, I get teleported in this world. After a while of looking around, I heard a cry for help and a monster of some kind. That's the basics of how I ran into you. Now that I answered your question, I have one. Why is your city a wreck, and where's everyone else?" Timmy asks.

"Professor Calamitous took all over the world, and I've been in hiding far too long to know what happened to people. I've been alone for a few months. As to how you got here, it's possible that Calamitous' weapon not only took over my world, but additionally affected yours as well." I explain.

"Calamitous' weapon?"

"Yes. It was used to bring war around the globe, and possibly take Jim's life in the process." I say while shedding a tear.

Timmy looked kinda shocked on this. "You mean... he's gone?"

"It's highly likely. Goddard is damaged too," I say as I sit down. "As it stands, there's no way we could win this, or even live."

Timmy sits next to me on the somewhat ruined sidewalk, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. I know it's hard right now, but we've been though worse." Timmy says trying to reassure me. "We fought Goddard when he was a giant robot. We fought Calamitous when he had the wand before. We worked together to stop a villain Jimmy and I made, and also stopped him when he had an army of robots. I can only imagine all the adventures you guys went through. All I'm saying is that we'll find a way through. You may not be as smart as Jimmy, and I don't have my wand, but we've got each other."

That sounded somewhat reassuring, especially at a time like this. "Thanks small headed Jimmy. It's still great to see a Jimmy regardless."

"It's Timmy, with a 'T'." He tells me. "Anyway, we should get going if we're going to save the world and find our friends." We both get up and were walking our way out the city slowly. _I'll repair you one day Goddard. I promise..._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
